Criminal
by The Nymph'Nagisa
Summary: "Parfois je me surprends à imaginer que John Watson est un criminel". C'est ce que se dit Sherlock lorsqu'il analyse leur relation passionnée dans son palais mental, partagée entre Sentiments, Sexe et Songes. Il y a tellement de choses à dire dessus et pourtant si peu de mots pour l'exprimer. POV Sherlock,T, mais beaucoup d'allusions, métaphores sexuelles, donc prenez garde-ou pas!


**Bonsoir (ou bonjour) tout le monde ! Comment-allez vous ?**

 **Je m'exprime une nouvelle fois avec plaisir sur le fandom de Sherlock ! Cette fois-ci avec un Johnlock explicite, et oui, pour notre plus grand bonheur (ou seulement le mien ? XD) !**

 **C'est un OS un peu spécial contant les pensées de Sherlock par rapport à sa relation avec John, donc oui c'est un peu particulier ! Parce que Môsieur ne fait évidemment pas les choses simplement !**

 **En résumé, son palais mental, John, des sentiments, pas mal de sexe...**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

 _A Lucas,_

 _car quoi de mieux que de l'amour pour écrire sur l'amour._

 _#NIAISERIE_

* * *

 **Remerciements:** **Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs, revieweurs de mes autres fanfictions, ainsi que tous ceux qui les ont ajouté à leurs follows ou favorites ! Merci beaucoup à vous, vous êtes des merveilles, c'est grâce à vous que je continue !**

 **Ensuite un remerciement tout spécial aux anonymes qui me laissent des reviews, et plus particulièrement la Guest qui m'a envoyé des reviews sur La Cloche Sonna au Rythme des Sabots ! Je te réponds ici: Non je ne pense pas faire de vraie suite, mais si jamais vous avez des idées de OS additionnels, je les prends avec plaisir ! :3 Que ce soit pour une suite ou pour une autre fanfiction ! En tout cas, ton commentaire me fait chaud au coeur et j'espère que je serais à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

 **Et bien sûr, je remercie aussi ma petite Valkyrie du Nord, alias Psychopatate, qui me soutient et me donne toujours le sourire en MP. Merci du fond du coeur !**

 **Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien, si ce n'est l'idée et l'histoire.

* * *

 _ **Criminal-**_

 **[A noter : nouvelle définition et nouvelles observations sur le mot criminel, dans l'intégralité du palais mental de Sherlock Holmes depuis l'événement John Watson]**

Parfois, je me surprends à imaginer que John Watson est un criminel.

Le plus étonnant là-dedans, c'est que j'aime ces pensées. Après tout, il s'agit certainement d'une métaphore plutôt plaisante **. [A noter : métaphore crée par mon cerveau à partir de mon palais mental, en se servant des catégories John Watson, Enquêtes, Sentiments, Songes et Sexe]** En y réfléchissant avec attention, j'ai trouvé plusieurs pistes probables. J'ai mes raisons de penser cela. **[A noter : raisons trouvées à partir des catégories précédentes]**

Premièrement, John a littéralement volé mon cœur. Il a détruit une par une les fondations qui l'entouraient, tiré dans les barrières que j'avais bâti avec soin, et a réduit en poussière mon masque d'indifférence qui me protégeait de son sourire. **[A noter : Utilisation du dossier Métaphores dans la catégorie Sentiments, sous-catégorie Amour]** Il m'a appris, à moi, ce que c'était d'avoir confiance en un… ami. **[A noter : nouvelle définition du mot ami depuis l'événement John Watson, dans le registre vocabulaire, dans la catégorie Sentiments, sous-catégorie Amour]** N'est-ce pas un crime, d'avoir osé envahir mon esprit ainsi ? De m'obliger à jouer dans les... sentiments ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait continué, pendant un moment, d'aller voir ces idiotes qui ne méritaient pas même le quart de l'attention qu'il leur portait **! [A noter : Utilisation de la sous-catégorie Jalousie. Noms des conquêtes dans La Poubelle]** Je savais que je ne faisais rien pour arranger ma situation. J'étais au courant que mon comportement exécrable et hautain ne m'attirait pas ses faveurs. Mais tout de même ! S'il avait su observer, il l'aurait vu ! De toutes les personnes que je connaissais, c'était sans nul doute le plus cruel **! [A noter : nouvelle définition du mot cruel dans le registre vocabulaire lié aux catégories John Watson, Sentiments, Sexe et Enquêtes depuis l'événement John Watson]** Toujours aujourd'hui, il parvient à faire tant battre mon myocarde qu'il pourrait exploser dans le tambour de mon torax, comme une bombe ! Finalement n'aurais-je pas jeté mon dévolu sur mon pire ennemi, et mon meilleur ami à la fois ? Sur un soldat sans pitié ?

Lorsqu'il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes pour la première fois, n'était-ce pas un crime de tenter de posséder Sherlock Holmes ? **[A noter : Nouvelles observations et définition du mot baiser depuis l'événement Premier Baiser avec John Watson]** D'essayer de l'attendrir, de le faire tomber fou amoureux, de le rendre plus dépendant de ces baisers que de ses patchs de nicotine ? De jouer avec lui et de désirer le faire succomber, abandonner son esprit pour un petit homme enroulé dans des pulls hideux ? Et d'y arriver ?! De lui faire ressentir une multitude de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas jusque-là ? D'avoir le toupet de remplir son génie de cerveau de nouvelles informations ? **[Voir les catégories précédemment citées]**

Comment diable procède-t-il ?! Apparemment je suis incapable de résoudre cette enquête, et je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir la volonté.

Au lit aussi, je le vois comme tel. **[A noter : nouvelle définition du mot lit dans le registre vocabulaire et dans le dossier Métaphores des catégories Sexe, Songes, Quotidien, Sentiments et John Watson]** Quand il me plaque contre le matelas grinçant sans scrupules. Parfois il tire sur mes boucles sauvagement ou laisse de terribles marques violacées dans mon cou pâle, comme pour me rappeler que je lui appartiens. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore sur mes flancs de légères griffures, vestiges de la violence avec laquelle il m'a fermement tenu hier soir. **[Voir événement Seizième fois avec John Watson dans le dossier Rapports Sexuels dans les catégories John Watson, Sexe, Sentiments, et Songes]** Pourtant c'est moi habituellement qui lui donne des ordres, qui s'amuse à l'humilier, à le traiter amicalement -quelques fois- d'abruti, et qui domine tout le monde de par ses insultes cinglantes ! Cependant, dans ces moment-là, c'est lui qui me soumet avec une ingéniosité incroyable. **[Voir registre Techniques dans des catégories John Watson et Sexe]** Et il n'y a rien de plus insupportable ! C'est un sadique qui se camoufle derrière des vêtements ridicules, des sourires francs et des poches sous les yeux. Hélas ! J'essaye de lui résister, mais il n'y a pas à dire. Il est doué pour faire oublier aux autres à quel point il est dangereux. Je ne devrais pas apprécier ça. Me retrouver si faible face à lui. Savoir qu'il jouit d'inverser nos positions. Mais...j'adore ça. **[Voir le dossier Fantasmes dans les catégories John Watson, Sexe, Sentiments et Songes]**

Je le considère également comme un meurtrier quand je reprends le dessus. **[A noter : nouvelle définition du mot dessus dans le registre vocabulaire des catégories Sexe, Songes, Quotidien, Sentiments, et John Watson]** Quand je lui attrape les poignets et les attache au lit avec des menottes. Dans ce genre de situations, je me sens aussi bien que lorsque j'ai résolu une affaire à trois patchs. Je sais que ça devrait être honteux, mais sur le moment, je m'en moque comme de ma première réponse sarcastique - qui, en passant, devait être adressée à mon adorable grand frère. **[Voir la catégorie Mycroft Holmes Alias Crétin]** J'apprécie tous les sons qu'il émet, alors que je le caresse de la pulpe de mes doigts. Je me délecte de chaque expression qu'il ne peut retenir, et je jubile quand il se perd dans le tourbillon du plaisir, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que moi. Il ne le sait pas mais quand je lui mordille le lobe d'oreille, j'en profite pour respirer l'odeur de sa chevelure blonde. Elle sent la langoureuse luxure du miel, et le timide parfum du renouveau, aussi délicat qu'une fleur de cerisier. Elle a aussi la puissante senteur de l'amour, et je ne saurais dire si ça empeste ou non. Dans tous les cas, je m'enivre de ce poison, qui me fait tourner la tête et perdre la raison **[A noter : nouvelles observations dans le registre chevelure, dossier Physique dans la catégorie John Watson depuis l'événement Première fois avec John Watson]** Alors, je me venge de tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir un ou deux jours plus tôt. Sans aucune précaution, je l'enferme dans la prison de mes bras, et je tire sur les draps pour bâillonner ses méfaits. Je punis ses actes en marquant sa peau en retour. Et j'y prends plaisir. **[Voir le dossier Fantasmes dans les catégories John Watson, Sexe, Sentiments et Songes]**

Il est le pire être que cette terre ait porté. Et son crime est d'une gravité sans nom. John Watson a rendu Sherlock Holmes humain.

 **[A noter : nouvelle définition et nouvelles observations sur le mot humain, dans l'intégralité du palais mental de Sherlock Holmes depuis l'événement John Watson]**

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire comprendre ! ( Si ce n'est pas le cas aussi, j'accepte les critiques, positives comme négatives, les conseils, les reviews anonymes...) En tout cas, n'oubliez pas que c'est ce qui me pousse à continuer !**

 **Je tiens aussi à ajouter que j'avance bel et bien sur mon projet de fanfiction Johnlock inspirée du Château Ambulant des studios Ghibli, et que je pense commencer à la publier à la fin de l'été !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et tous ceux qui me soutiennent, je vous adore ! =3**

 **TNN**


End file.
